


Deceased

by monstertots



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Letters, NaNoWriMo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: Caxis writes a letter to his recently deceased mother





	

November 8, 18XX

 

Dear Mother,

Today you were reported dead.  Why?  Oh, why did you have to go and join those who have passed on?  They said you were ran over by a carriage late at night.  Lately you have not been getting a good rest have you?  You seemed very exhausted and always had those dark marks under your eyes.  Was this what you have been doing?  I don't want to judge or guess, because that  also doesn't seem like something you would do.

Father didn't seem sad.  Tired but not very sad.  When I questioned where you were going he said maybe a friend, or the devil.  I don't understand.  Why would he say that, it didn't seem very good.  Especially when he doesn't want to be questioned.  I did however see a small upturn of his mouth when he said this.  Maybe that was good.

Emilia on the other hand, didn't stop crying.  Even without tears it still seemed like she was.  She wouldn't even leave the garden, no matter how many times I grabbed her hand or how many thorns I threw at her.  You don't like it when I do that to her.  I'm sorry.  I know I promised a long time ago to stop.  But you also broke your promise.  You said you would always be here for us.  Even if you are trying to keep the promise in the afterlife I still see it as broken.  Its hard to believe in something like that.  No matter how much I wish it were true.

You were always kind though.  You never left Father's side and youalways took care of us no matter what, the best you could.  Thank you.  All these things I'll miss.  Your warm hugs, your small kisses, your sweet voice, your browning gold hair, and everything else.  Most of all, I'm going to miss you.

I promise to write you again soon.  Even if you may never see these letters.

 

I love you,

Caxis Attwood


End file.
